


Kingdom of Champions

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [42]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(May 2004) The supervillains Aquarius and Warlord each go after the same tech at a Ministry of Defence laboratory complex in the United Kingdom.  Then Doctor Destroyer gets involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : British culture, some continuity porn, intense action sequences
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **TASK FORCE (covert American supergroup)**
> 
>   * LTG Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), Director of PRIMUS, disgustingly-powerful speedster
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Olivia d'Alembert (AKA Thelambra), supermodel, wife of Ted Jameson, luck-based Empyrean telekinetic
>   * David Kayami (AKA Grandfather), disgustingly-powerful Navajo-themed supermage/cleric
>   * Jason Kayami (AKA Ghostbane), Brick with power of magic absorption
> 

> 
> **New Knights of the Round Table (official UK supergroup)**
> 
>   * Sir Merle Campion (AKA Merlin), Deputy Minister for Superhuman Affairs, team sponsor, and ancient protector of Britain.
>   * Roger Stephens (AKA Union Jack), expy of Captain America except a product of Great Britain's WW2 Super-Soldier programme
>   * John Simmons (AKA John Bull), mutant brick
>   * Elizabeth Anson (AKA Renown), low-level psionic with a neurokinetic battlesuit, sister of Edward Anson
>   * Edward Anson (AKA Repulse), telekinetic battlesuit wearer, brother of Elizabeth Anson
>   * Logan Johnston (AKA Lionclaw), expy of Wolverine
>   * Morgan Gwynedd (AKA Rhiannon), Welsh magic-user
> 

> 
> **Villains**
> 
>   * Stephen Plantagenet (AKA Aquarius), magical weather controller and pretender to the throne of the United Kingdom
>   * Sergei Varinnikov (AKA Warlord), President-for-life, Republic of Central Asia
>   * Shadow Destroyer, alternate timeline version of Doctor Destroyer
> 

> 
> **Other**
> 
>   * Reginald White, base historian at Rock Barracks (former RAF Woodbridge)
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : At this point in the TASK FORCE timeline, everyone believes Shadow Destroyer to be the original Doctor Destroyer returned from the dead. Not what he actually is.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 3** : I have a throwaway scene at the end involving a tape recording of the USO show in 'Greatest Generation'. Based on Wikipedia research, it is not inconcevable that Michael Renton could have talked with the German expatriate who brought reel-to-reel tape recording technology to America with him in 1938 and improvised his own tape deck at RAF Woodbridge.
> 
> * * *

(Great George Street and Storey's Gate, London, England. Mid-afternoon, 5/3/2003)

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins and Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins are strolling toward St. James Park from Westminster. The New Public Offices Building looms to their right)

 **Ladyhawk** (looking around): "Okay, this is starting to look familiar now. This way!"

(she drags Bob across Great George Street and down Storey's Gate)

 **Starforce** : "You realize I'm completely at your mercy right now..."

 **Ladyhawk** (laughing): "This is actually better than Tokyo!"

 **Starforce** : "Where are we heading, again?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "The Two Chairmen Public House, on Old Queen at Dartmouth." (beat, looking ahead) "Ah, there it is. Old Queen Street."

(Big Ben starts chiming the top of the hour)

 **Starforce** (singing along absently): "Purdue hates you, Purdue hates you, Purdue hates you, you hate it too."

 **Ladyhawk** (leading Bob onto Old Queen Streeet): "Nerd-boy? Behave."

 **Starforce** : "You're taking us the wrong way down an alley!"

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry): "Do you know how sexy you are when you're uncomfortable?"

 **Starforce** : "Uh, no?"

(Julie laughs)

 **Starforce** : "Are you SURE you know where you're heading?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Positive! I've eaten here before."

 **Starforce** : "In the Eighties!"

(Old Queen takes a very sharp turn to the left. On the left is a clean, gray pub front with the sign "TWO CHAIRMEN" above it and a colourful spray of flowers above *that*)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Here we are!"

(she opens the door and leads Bob in)

 **Starforce** : "Gimme a minute for my eyes to adjust..."

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing to drag him deeper into the building): "Trust me, Nerd-boy. We're almost at the booth."

 **Voice** (cultured): "My DEAR Julia! You haven't aged a *day* since we last met!"

 **Ladyhawk** (to Bob): "We're here!"

(Bob's eyes are adjusted well enough to make out the other occupants of the booth. There is a distinguished-looking and impeccably-dressed older man who looks vaguely familiar to him. The other two occupants, a man and a woman, look to be both related and younger.)

 ****(of all times, Bob makes his 'KS: Science Fiction and Fantasy' roll while looking at the older gentleman)

 **Starforce** (small voice): "Ohmigod it's the Third Doctor!"

 **Ladyhawk** (laughing while softly elbowing him): "NERD-BOY!" (beat) "Bob, meet Sir Merle Campion. He's currently Deputy Minister for Superhuman Affairs, but I first met him as a financier back in the 1980s. Sir Merle, this is my husband Bob."

 **Merlin** (smiling and shaking Bob's hand): "The Nobel Laureate? I'm honored!"

(the younger man and woman both perk up at this)

 **Starforce** : "You're too kind, sir. The *other* thing that I'm known as is the first thing out of most people's mouths these days."

 **Merlin** : "I'm not most people."

(Bob laughs)

 **Merlin** : "Allow me to introduce Edward and Elizabeth Anson, both of the Ministry of Defence's Technology Transfer Office. Edward, Elizabeth, Bob and Julie Hawkins."

(handshakes and greetings all around for a moment, then Bob and Julie finally sit down)

 **Elizabeth** (to Bob): "So you've watched _Doctor Who_?"

 **Starforce** : "As much of it that made it over to America while I was at Purdue. The PBS station out of Chicago would air it at midnight Sunday." (beat) "I'm afraid my experience is limited only to the Third and Fourth Doctors."

 **Elizabeth** : "Well, we'll have to fix that, then..."

 **Edward** : "Liz? Business first."

(Elizabeth makes a face at her brother, then looks at Bob and Julie)

 **Elizabeth** : "Right."

* * *

(Two Chairmen Public House, London, England. Ten minutes later)

(the wait staff has dropped off a first round of drinks, taken everyone's dinner order, and left)

 **Merlin** : "Here's hoping they take their time. The office is going positively *mad* setting up President Varinnikov's visit with the PM!"

 **Starforce** (slowly): "You *are* aware of his other identity?"

 **Merlin** : "Yes, quite." (beat, sips his drink) "Your General Jameson is *very* ecumenical with his intel data."

 **Edward** : "So, Dr. Hawkins, is this your first time over here?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "Technically, no."

 **Elizabeth** : "Right, there's a story there..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "When we were superheroes in the 1980's, a Nazi wunderwaffen once accidentally dragged us to RAF Woodbridge in September of 1944."

 **Elizabeth** (thinking): "Woodbridge, Woodbridge, Woodbridge... Where'd that be, Eddie?"

 **Edward** : "Sutton Heath, Suffolk. East of Ipswich and close to the old RAF Bentwater."

 **Starforce** : "As a bonus effect of that adventure, we also found out who caused the Rendlesham Forest incidents of 1980."

(Elizabeth's cellphone buzzes for attention. She takes it out and looks at the number)

 **Elizabeth** : "Oh, bugger."

(Edward looks over her shoulder, then proceeds to get up)

 **Edward** (to the booth): "Embarrasing, I need to go to the loo. Excuse me."

 **Elizabeth** (to Bob and Julie): "I'm so sorry, I have to take this call! I'll be right back."

(she vanishes out onto Old Queen Street. For some reason, it seems a lot darker outside than it did when Bob and Julie entered)

 **Starforce** (absently): "I didn't think we were anywhere *near* local sunset yet..."

(the flash and BOOM!! of a lightning strike come almost simultaneously. The pedestrians out on Old Queen Street start scrambling for cover)

 **Merlin** : "That's not natural."

 **Ladyhawk** : "My Danger Sense has been telling me that for the past two seconds!"

(Bob, Julie, and sir Merle run to the front windows of the Public House. The sky which had been clear not ten minutes ago is now full of boiling, angry-looking clouds. A man wearing blue and white clothes with a gold belt and partial facemask hovers in the sky just to the west, white cape swirling in the wind)

 **Merlin** (hissing): "Aquarius!"

 **Aquarius** : "I WOULD HAVE WORDS WITH MY GOVERNMENT WHO WOULD CONSORT WITH HEATHEN BARBARIANS FROM ASIA!"

(a man in a glowing white suit flies in from the south)

 **Starforce** : "That's Repulse?"

 **Repulse** : "As the Americans say, talk to my telekinesis!"

(the sky is now alive with the exchange of lightning and telekinesis between Aquarius and Repulse. Tense pause, as Starforce and Ladyhawk look at the battle overhead)

 **Starforce** (to Sir Merle): "Is it true that Aquarius claims to be the rightful King of England?"

 **Merlin** : "Well, Richard II *was* his father..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why is he even TOLERATED?"

 **Merlin** : "Because, deep down in his heart, he is a British patriot."

(out in the street, a gigantic man with graying hair, a ruddy complexion, and a moustache strides past the Public House, looking up into the sky over St. James' Park)

 **Starforce** : "That's John Bull!"

(a woman dressed in a battlesuit remarkably like Repulse's runs up to John Bull)

 **Ladyhawk** : "And that's Renown!"

 **Renown** : "Here, luv, could you give a girl a lift to the rooftop? I can't hit Aquarius from down here..."

 **John Bull** : "Not a problem, milady!"

(John Bull grabs Renown and jumps up on top of the flats on the other side of Old Queen Street)

 **Merlin** : "1940. Aquarius stood alongside the RAF against the Luftwaffe during the Battle of Britain, and was on standby in case Hitler was stupid enough to launch Operation Sealion. 1944, he calmed the English Channel long enough for Operation Overlord to go in full force on the Normandy beaches. 1965, when the Q'laar launched Urzarak against London, he held the kaiju off single-handedly until the Royal Army and other heroes could arrive." (beat) "A little idiosyncracy can be tolerated as long as he can be counted upon in our kingdom's most dire need."

(John Bull lands back on Old Queen Street just as a much shorter, hypermuscular man who looks like he's part animal runs by. He jumps into John Bull's hand)

 **Ladyhawk** : "That's Lionclaw!"

 **Lionclaw** (to John Bull): "Appreciate a lift, guv'ner!"

 **John Bull** (throwing Lionclaw overhand toward Aquarius): "There you go, mate! HAVE AT 'IM FER ME!!"

(Lionclaw *hits* Aquarius in mid-air and they briefly struggle)

 **Aquarius** : "AAAAAHH!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, WORM!"

(*something* happens in mid-air, and Lionclaw begins to plummet toward the ground)

 **Ladyhawk** : "C'mon..."

(telekinesis grabs Lionclaw in mid-air, and Repulse flies up next to him)

 **Repulse** : "There you go! Have another round at 'im?"

 **Lionclaw** : "You don't have John's touch on the throw yet, Pretty Boy, if it's all the same to me?"

 **Repulse** : "Right, then. Down you go!"

(Lionclaw vanishes onto the flat rooftops in the general vicinity of where Renown had been carried by John Bull as neurokinesis crackles around Aquarius to drain him of 35 END after defenses)

(Aquarius gasps for breath, then stares at the New Knights of the Round Table for a moment)

 **Aquarius** : "YOU MAY THINK YOU'VE WON THE DAY, KNIGHTS! YOU WILL THINK AGAIN AFTER THE NIGHT IS OVER AND I HAVE REPULSED YOUR RENOWN!!"

(with an imperious swirl of his cape, he flies off to the north)

 **Merlin** (murmured): "Oh, Stephen. Where did I go wrong with you? You had *so* much promise when you were young..."

(though still looking at Aquarius flying off, Julie's eyebrows climb her forehead)

 **Starforce** (absently): "Subtlety does not seem to be a virtue of his."

 **Merlin** : "Yes, quite."

(they work their way through the mob of pedestrian refugees that had streamed into the Public House to avoid the superbattle, and eventually make their way back to the booth. Edward bounds back from the restrooms as they sit back down)

 **Edward** : "What did I miss?"

(Elizabeth works her way through the throng and lands back at the booth)

 **Elizabeth** : "Difficult to get any business done when the New Knights and Aquarius decide to have a spat." (beat) "Now, then. Where were we?"

* * *

(Park Plaza Westminster Bridge, London, England)

(Bob is looking out the window of the suite over London. Twilight looks spectactular as the last of the clouds from Aquarius' attack earlier in the day have finally dissipated)

 **Ladyhawk** (coming out of the bathroom): "It's time, dear?"

 **Starforce** (frowning): "Do we *have* to, Ninjette?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Mm-hnnh. Negotiating with the Ansons isn't the ONLY reason we're here."

(She reaches a hand into Bob's pocket and produces what looks to be a remote car entry fob. Bob takes her and they start kissing, only for Julie to press the button on the fob)

(a familiar pinkish-white swirl opens up in the middle of the living room)

 **Starforce** (sighing): "Dammit."

 **Ladyhawk** (guiding him to the portal entrance): "Business before pleasure, Nerd-boy."

 **Starforce** : "You know, if cellphones keep catching on the way they seem to be doing, we'll be able to call the house AI from one some day and dispense with the homing fob..."

(they exit the portal, and are now in Bob's labs under Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II north of Dallas. They walk out of the portal room and are shortly in the simulator room. Ted 'Ranger' Jameson, Olivia 'Thelambra' d'Alembert, David 'Grandfather' Kayami, and Jason 'Ghostbane' Kayami are already gathered around the holotank)

 **Ranger** : "Well?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "We did better than talk to the Ansons. We actually saw the NIMUE battlesuits in action this afternoon."

 **Starforce** : "If I were Doctor Destroyer, alive or undead, I'd want 'em, too."

 **Grandfather** (to Ranger): "Whoever your CIA source Zarathustra is, they're a keeper."

 **Thelambra** : "Which means Destroyer *will* be interested in the facility which developed the battlesuit." (beat) "That was outside Manchester, right?"

 **Starforce** : "Daresbury Laboratory, south of the River Mersey, roughly between Manchester and Liverpool."

 **Ranger** : "History?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Daresbury reports to the UK's Defence Science and Technology Laboratory. Think of our DARPA on steroids, only with actual control over all the Armed Forces labs *and* PRIMUS support contractors."

 **Ranger** : "Got it. Why Daresbury?"

 **Starforce** : "It's the lead lab for materials research, engineering, supercomputing, and high-end particle physics work. You want to build a battlesuit? All the toys you need are there."

 **Thelambra** : "The lead researchers for Project NIMUE, Edward and Elizabeth Anson, worked there until last year when they were transferred into the Ministry of Defence at Whitehall to oversee technology transfer initiatives to private industry."

 **Grandfather** : "Which was right around the time that both Repulse and Renown both joined the New Knights."

 **Ranger** (murmured): "I would have thought Sir Merle would have been a little less conspicuous about that..."

 **Ghostbane** : "So what's the gimmick with the NIMUE battlesuit? Doctor Destroyer's suit is pretty much top of the line already."

 **Starforce** : "The Anson's breakthrough came in using forcefield technology to create a virtual psionic resonator which could tap even latent psionic abilities, boost them, and make them operant."

 **Ghostbane** (beat, embarrased): "I'm sorry, Dr. H. I think my eyes just glazed over."

(laughter)

 **Starforce** (sheepishly): "Sorry."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Let me help, Jason. You know how I have a latent mutation for temporal visualization?"

 **Ghostbane** (nodding): "Yeah..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "With a NIMUE battlesuit on, that power would become fully operant."

 **Ghostbane** : "Like that silver-suited nutcase up in Millenium City?"

 **Starforce** : "Maybe not as powerful as Captain Chronos, but yeah, basically."

 **Ghostbane** (smiling): "Oh! I get it." (beat, frowns) "If those powers are psionic in nature, I may not be of much help this mission."

 **Grandfather** : "According to Zarathustra's intel, Doctor Destroyer will be attempting to steal the technology. You'll still be effective against him."

 **Ranger** : "Also against Aquarius, based on Bob and Julie's ground intel earlier today." (beat) "Anything you can add from observing the battle this afternoon?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "His attack seemed... half-hearted. Almost like he was staging it for somebody elses' benefit."

 **Ranger** : "And Sergei Varinnikov is conducting a state visit of the United Kingdom right now." (beat) "I don't believe in coincidences."

 **Thelambra** : "Warlord is working with Aquarius?"

 **Ranger** : "I would be surprised if he WASN'T. For now."

 **Grandfather** : "A potential multi-sided fight. That's going to get messy."

 **Ranger** : "Okay, then. Bob, Julie, suit up. Everyone, we move out in 15."

* * *

(The Obsidian Caves, near the border between Guamanga and Honduras. 15 minutes later)

(Shadow Destroyer is examining a large, round crystal which is projecting an image of the countryside around Daresbury in England)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Daresbury. The birthplace of the NIMUE battlesuit. The key to my personal apotheosis."

(beat, while he commands the stealthed drone slaved to his console to pan across the countryside)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Its virtual psionic resonator tech, combined with my access to the Qliphotic Realms, should accomplish what I was planning on doing with the Mandragalore at a ley line nexus quite nicely. The power to rewrite reality on demand." (beat) "The power of a GOD!"

(he stands from his throne)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Those fools who stole the Mandragalore's fuel core from me in India last year thought they had defeated me. Perhaps if I find them someday I can keep them alive long enough to regret that." /* "Chantal's War" */

 **Shadow Destroyer** (continuing): "But no matter. Tonight, the Earth of this timeline will tremble. Because tonight, Doctor Destroyer will take a personal hand in his destiny!"

(unknown to him, his drone has just missed a pinkish-white swirl of energy just inside a nearby forest)

* * *

(Budworth Road, Cheshire. Roughly 3 miles ESE of Daresbury. Two hours later)

(a nondescript lorry is parked in an abandoned barn. It's what's going on inside the lorry that we're interested in)

(two technicians hover around the Warlord armor while Sergei 'Warlord' Varinnikov sits back in a padded chair enjoying tea and reviewing a workstation monitor)

 **Technician 1** : "Bronya natselen i gotov k posadke, g-n prezident." /* Armor is prepped and ready for boarding, Mr. President */

 **Warlord** (nodding): "Spasibo" /* Thank you */

(the technician walks off)

 **Warlord** (internal monologue): [[what the HELL was that costumed medievalist trying to accomplish by that stunt this afternoon? This job would have gone *far* easier without any interference from the New Knights.]]

(he moves the table with the workstation on it away)

 **Warlord** (internal monologue): [[no matter. The plans for the NIMUE battlesuit will be in my hands momentarily. And with them, the Republic of Central Asia will have a military second-to-none]]

(he hears the patter of rain splashing on the top of the lorry)

 **Warlord** (internal monologue): [[mustn't keep my erstwhile ally waiting, now. Time to suit up.]]

(he stands up and walks toward his armor)

* * *

(outside Daresbury Laboratory, Cheshire, England. One second later)

(the members of TASK FORCE are concealed in a woods above the laboratory waiting for the expected superbattle to begin)

 **Ghostbane** : ((what's taking everyone? Shouldn't something have happened by now?))

 **Grandfather** : ((patience, Jason))

 **Ghostbane** : ((but we've been here two HOURS and nothing's happened!))

 **Starforce** : ((oh, the impatience of youth...))

(the members of TASK FORCE chuckle over Thelambra's mind link)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((so what have YOU been doing while the rest of us wait impatiently, Nerd-boy?))

 **Starforce** : ((I'm watching a mini-marathon of that Joss Whedon space western Fox cancelled a couple of years ago.))

 **Thelambra** : (( _Firefly_?))

 **Starforce** : ((yep))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((using your suit's VR?!?))

 **Starforce** : ((got a problem with that? Waiting for Aquarius or my brother or Shadow Destroyer or the New Knights to make their move is pretty boring right now))

(beat)

 **Ghostbane** : ((didn't Joss Whedon do _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_?))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((oh. The series Laura likes...))

 **Starforce** : ((only because she's crushing on Spike))

 **Thelambra** : ((careful, Robert. You're letting the rest of us know you're a closet Buffista))

(laughter over TASK FORCE's mind link)

 **Ghostbane** : ((so you're crushing on Buffy, Dr. H?))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((he better not be))

(more laughter over the mind link)

 **Starforce** (beat): ((Willow))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((NERD-BOY!!))

 **Ghostbane** : ((you watch it too, Mrs. H?))

 **Ranger** (interrupting the team's laughter): ((cut the chatter. Weather's getting worse))

 **Starforce** : ((and I have a DV-200 inbound. Probably the New Knights, based on the energy signature))

(right on time, the lights of a low-flying aircraft appear below the cloud deck. As it sweeps over TASK FORCE's hidden positions, those with nightvision can make out the RAF livery on its sides)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((hope they don't land on our position. That would be awkward))

 **Ranger** : ((Ya THINK?))

(a bolt of lightning, jumping cloud-to-cloud, briefly illuminates the countryside. Eight seconds later, there is a rumble of thunder)

 **Ranger** : ((Starforce, Thelambra, anything else airborne?))

 **Starforce** : ((gimme a minute. Storm's futzing up my sensors))

 **Thelambra** : ((two minds airborne, a mile to our east and approaching))

 **Starforce** : ((okay, that's better. Confirm two energy sources a mile to our east. One source combined fusion and electrogravitics, the other consistent with weather manipulation))

 **Grandfather** : ((Warlord and Aquarius. Where's Doctor Destroyer?))

 **Ranger** : ((If I were him, I'd let them fight it out with the New Knights, then come in and mop up the victor.))

 **Grandfather** : ((sensible))

 **Starforce** : ((WEAPONS RELEASE, fusion/electrogravitics source!))

 **Ranger** : ((target?))

 **Starforce** : ((appears to be the VTOL))

 **Ghostbane** : ((we should warn them!))

 **Ranger** : ((we can't without blowing OUR cover. Stand down))

(TASK FORCE watches helplessly as the shaped-charge microgrenade round blows off one wing of the New Knight's VTOL as it flares out for a landing. It falls over to one side, then there is a flare of telekinesis from onboard stabilizing the fuselage and remaining wing to sort of make a soft landing)

(both Ladyhawk's and Grandfather's Danger Senses go off. As a licensed pilot, Ladyhawk actually has the words to correctly voice what is about to happen)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((MICROBURST!!))

(a massive downdraft of air [120 STR TK] crushes the remains of the VTOL just as the New Knights get off. The gust front from the impact -- along with some debris -- sweeps over TASK FORCE's position)

 **Starforce** : ((wow. What did the New Knight's VTOL do to *them* to deserve that?))

 **Ranger** : ((Starforce, FOCUS))

(two humanoid forms descend from the cloud deck over the remains of the VTOL. Lightning flashes again, and everyone can see them as Aquarius and the Warlord)

 **Warlord** (over amplified speakers): "Hand me the plans for the NIMUE battlesuits and no further blood need be shed on your account, New Knights of the Round Table!"

* * *

(outside Daresbury Laboratory. One second later)

(It's the New Knights of the Round Table vs. Aquarius and the Warlord outside Daresbury Laboratory)

 **Union Jack** : "Sorry, old chap. We seem to have forgotten to pick them up for you!"

 **Warlord** : "Then you won't mind stepping aside and letting me get them?"

 **Union Jack** : "Actually, we would. NOW!!"

(segment 1. While the previous conversation has been happening, Lionclaw has jumped up into John Bull's throwing hand, who is holding action until his cue is given. John Bull now throws Lionclaw at Warlord and, achieving surprise out of combat, hits Warlord)

 **John Bull** : "BRING 'IM DOWN FER ME, MATE!!"

(segment 2, effective DEX 33. Lionclaw wins the roll-off with Warlord and hits him with a piercing stab for 6 STUN after defenses)

(also effective DEX 33. Warlord jams the muzzle of his Configurable Blaster against Lionclaw and hits for only 16 STUN after defenses, blowing him off his armor in the process. Lionclaw can absorb 12 meters of the ensuing knockback via leaping when he hits the ground, and makes his Breakfall roll to bounce the remainder of the damage upon landing)

 **Lionclaw** : "Good one, guv'ner!"

(effective DEX 31. Aquarius opens up with a lightning bolt from the storm overhead. Rhiannon interposes herself between Aquarius and the New Knights and takes the full bolt against her magical defenses for no damage, as Aquarius' control of weather is magical in nature)

(DEX 29. Union Jack throws his mighty shield at Warlord and hits for only 7 STUN after defenses)

 **Warlord** (to Union Jack): "You're kidding me. Right?"

 **Union Jack** : "It's called a distraction, old chap!"

(Segment 3, effective DEX 30. Repulse wins the roll-off against his sister and hits Warlord with his Telekinesis, pulling him toward the ground)

 **Repulse** : "We can't hear you up there! How about you come down here to have your chat?"

(also effective DEX 30. Renown misses Aquarius with a 7d6 Drain END)

(effective DEX 28. Repulse has dragged Warlord close enough to the ground for John Bull to finally reach him. With his 'Brick Tricks' multipower set to +50 STR, he hits Warlord for 17 STUN after defenses)

(also effective DEX 28. Rhiannon opens up on Aquarius with the First Light of Luathon. Aquarius is blind for his next phase [Rhiannon rolled 11 BODY, Aquarius has 10 Sight Flash Defense])

(segment 4, effective DEX 33. Warlord doesn't particularly care for being dog-piled by most of the New Knights)

 **Warlord** (firing his Configurable Blaster at Repulse): "ENOUGH!"

(Repulse is hit for 54 STUN. Repulse is knocked out before his impact with the ground can add to the STUN damage)

(also effective DEX 33. Lionclaw has seen Repulse knocked out by Warlord's attack)

 **Lionclaw** (angry, launching himself at Warlord): "Nobody kicks Pretty Boy around 'cept ME, guv'ner!"

(Warlord twists in mid-air at the last moment, and Lionclaw misses)

(DEX 29. Union Jack charges Warlord and, swinging his shield, hits for 27 STUN after defenses. Warlord is actually down to 19 STUN right now)

(segment 5, effective DEX 30. Renown holds her action to synch up with Rhiannon)

(effective DEX 28. Rhiannon raises her arms toward Aquarius)

 **Rhiannon** : "I SUMMON THE THIRD LIGHT OF LUATHON!!"

(a piercing light springs from her hands toward Aquarius, in synch with Renown's 10d6 Synaptic Disruption Blast. They make their 'Teamwork' roll, and Aquarius takes a total of 36 STUN. CON-stunned, he begins to fall out of the sky)

(segment 6, effective DEX 33. Warlord is very annoyed at how the battle is progressing. He half-moves to a point between all the New Knights)

 **Warlord** : "This ends NOW!"

(he turns on his Sonic Weakness Field (Drain DEX, OCV, DCV, and STUN for one turn), catching all the New Knights within its 8m radius of effect. Until the effect drops or they leave it, they are all at half STUN, OCV, DCV, and DEX)

(effective DEX 31. Aquarius recovers from being stunned. He sees the onrushing ground, but has enough time to do something about it)

(effective DEX 22. Lionclaw misses Warlord miserably with a claw slash)

(effective DEX 20. John Bull misses Warlord miserably with another punch)

(DEX 15. Union Jack misses Warlord miserably with another shield-bash)

* * *

(30 meters away from the battle between the New Knights and Aquarius/Warlord. Simultaneous with segment 6 of previous scene)

 **Ranger** : ((I did NOT see that coming!))

 **Starforce** : ((some sort of sonic projection field. Bowser could do something similar back in the day, and I've seen designs for it in Doctor Destroyer's tech database))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((do we have a counter for that, Nerd-boy?))

 **Starforce** : ((yeah. It's called 'knock out the person who's using it on us'))

 **Grandfather/Thelambra** : ((Dr. Hawkins? Focus))

* * *

(outside Daresbury Laboratory. Six seconds later)

(with Aquarius recovered from being CON-stunned and the New Knights all at 50% of their normal OCV, DCV, DEX, and STUN, the remainder of the battle turns into a turkey shoot)

 **Starforce** : ((oh, the inhumanity...))

 **Ghostbane** : ((we're going to sit here and LET those two supervillains take out the New Knights?))

 **Ranger** : ((that is EXACTLY what we are going to do, Ghostbane!))

 **Grandfather** : ((Jason? Our target is Doctor Destroyer, not anyone who is currently fighting))

 **Ranger** : ((Thelambra, anything?))

 **Thelambra** : ((nothing, yet. Just what we're seeing in front of us))

(the last of the New Knights is finally knocked out by both Aquarius and Warlord. Tense pause)

 **Starforce** : ((double-cross in 3... 2...))

(a massive lightning bolt transfixes Warlord for no damage. The clap of thunder sweeps across the countryside)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((lost the office pool for THAT event, Nerd-boy))

 **Starforce** : ((dammit))

 **Ghostbane** : ((language, Dr. H))

 **Ranger** : ((guys? FOCUS!))

 **Warlord** (to Aquarius): "You took your time."

 **Aquarius** (landing, to Warlord): "You FOOL! I set you up *deliberately* to prove I was better at defending the Kingdom's interests than the Pretender who currently sits on the throne!"

 **Warlord** (firing his Configurable Blaster): "You talk too much."

(67 STUN after defenses later, Aquarius is knocked out)

 **Warlord** : "V KONTSE KONTSOV!" /* FINALLY! */

(beat, then he takes off and orients himself toward Daresbury Laboratory. Abruptly, he turns around at the same time Starforce's Detect Energy and Ladyhawk's Danger Sense go off)

 **Warlord** : "Bozhe. Chto teper'?" /* Good God. What NOW? */

(a pinkish-black swirl of energy, similar to Starforce's theta-boson generator but more sickly-looking, fades into existence)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((Showtime, boss?))

 **Ranger** : ((wait for it))

(Shadow Destroyer strides out of the swirl, which collapses behind him)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Kneel before the power of DESTROYER!!"

* * *

(outside Daresbury Laboratory. One second later)

(an injured Warlord is confronting Shadow Destroyer outside of Daresbury Laboratory)

 **Warlord** : "You don't look like my father."

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "You don't look like my son. We're even."

 **Starforce** : ((oh, *that's* gonna leave a mark))

(a quick burst of laughter rolls across the mind-link)

 **Ghostbane** : ((did Doctor Destroyer ever know he had another son?))

 **Starforce** : ((actually, no))

(while this conversation has been going on, Shadow Destroyer has raised his hands up to the sky while strange, alien syllables can be heard coming from his mouth)

 **Grandfather** : ((be careful everyone. Doctor Destroyer is attempting a Qliphotic summoning))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((that's just *gross*))

(a swirling globe of colorless fronds begin erupting and dissolving from a bright speck of light which has now appeared between Destroyer's gauntlets)

 **Ghostbane** : ((what IS that?))

 **Grandfather** : ((the Hand of Deizzhorath. He used it in his attack on Indonesia and during the South Indian War))

(the swirling globe of filaments begins bouncing toward Warlord. Whenever it touches the ground, it silently leaves behind a crater full of slowly-dissolving gold-like particles)

(lighting his forcefield off, Warlord streaks into the sky out of the way of the Hand of Deizzhorath and aims his Configurable Blaster at Shadow Destroyer. He hits for 10 STUN after all defenses)

 **Shadow Destroyer** (to Warlord, aiming a gauntlet with extra equipment at him): "How pathetic."

(a beam of shining darkness springs from the reinforced gauntlet [20d6 APx2] and hits Warlord for 24 STUN after all defenses)

 **Starforce** : ((Sergei better get his butt out of there before it gets stomped on. That hit almost took him out))

(the Hand of Deizzhorath, meanwhile, is bouncing crazily across the countryside, ever closer to the perimeter fence around Daresbury Laboratory)

 **Ranger** : ((Reverend, how do we take that... thing out?))

 **Grandfather** : ((I can attempt to dispel the summoning. Failing that, repeated teleportation or mental attacks have proved successful in the past against it. Ms. d'Alembert, you will need to drop your mind link with us in order to attack the Hand without driving us insane in the process))

 **Thelambra** : ((I'll be okay against it, won't I?))

 **Grandfather** : ((keep your focus on the Hand. I'll be with you))

(Warlord chooses to Martial Dodge while flying around above Shadow Destroyer. Destroyer misses him with another Darkblast)

 **Ranger** : ((okay then. Grandfather and Thelambra, talk to the Hand. The rest of us will give Doctor Destroyer something else to worry about))

 **Thelambra** : ((we'll be seen by Warlord. Aquarius and the New Knights, too, once they regain consciousness))

 **Ranger** : ((we'll cross that bridge when it gets built. Not until then)) (beat) ((GO GO GO GO GO!!!))

* * *

(outside Daresbury Laboratory. One second later)

(segment 2, effective DEX 35. Half-moving from her hiding place, Ladyhawk cuts loose with an Energy Shuriken set for Armor-piercing and hits Shadow Destroyer for 10 STUN after all defenses)

(effective DEX 33. Warlord beats Grandfather in the roll-off and sees Ladyhawk's attack. He switches to Rail Gun, and 4 shots of the 5-shot autofire hit Shadow Destroyer for a total of 4 BODY and 7 STUN after defenses)

(also effective DEX 33. Grandfather plants his staff into the ground and stretches his right hand out toward Shadow Destroyer. He hits with his "Don't EVER Do That" power for 32 points of effect in this phase)

 **Shadow Destroyer** (to Grandfather, ignoring Ladyhawk and the Warlord): "You FOOL! WHAT are you DOING?!?"

(Ranger wins the traditional mass DEX 30 roll-off this phase. There is a sharp BOOOOM!!! that rattles windows in the nearby village as he blurs and reappears at his starting point, gasping for air. Shadow Destroyer has just taken 90 STUN and staggers, CON-stunned from Ranger's Speed Zone blitz)

(Shadow Destroyer would have gone here, but he's attempting to recover from being stunned right now. So, we'll go to our remaining contestant at DEX 30, Starforce)

 **Starforce** (flash-stepping above Shadow Destroyer, forcebeams building to discharge): "Game, set..."

(A 32d6 TK Offensive Strike smashes into Shadow Destroyer for 22 more STUN, driving him to his knees)

(segment 3, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk has closed the remaining distance between herself and Shadow Destroyer while drawing her katanas. She hits with both for 8 STUN and 4 STUN respectively)

(DEX 30. Ranger takes a recovery to check the progress of the battle)

 **Ghostbane** (leaping toward Shadow Destroyer, winding up for a pushed haymaker): "...and MATCH!"

(also DEX 30. Shadow Destroyer vanishes in a pinkish-black swirl of energy just before Ghostbane's fist lands)

 **Ghostbane** : "Where'd he go?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Dammit."

(DEX 29. Thelambra hits the Hand of Deizzhorath with a Mental Paralysis for 3 BODY and 3 DEF of effect, also draining 4 EGO from it in the process)

(DEX 20. The Hand blows out of its Mental Paralysis)

(segment 4, effective DEX 33. Praying quickly, Grandfather attempts to teleport the Hand away from TASK FORCE. He hits and succeeds, draining 10 more EGO from it in the process)

(also effective DEX 33. Looking at what happened to the battlefield, Warlord continues to hover above it taking a recovery. He looks at Starforce in mid-air with him)

(DEX 30. Starforce hits Warlord with a TK Martial Throw and slams him into the ground for 25 STUN before he can abort to using his Flight to combat the grab. Warlord is finally out)

 **Starforce** : "That was for four years ago, you bastard." /* "What's Yours is Negotiable" */

 **Ladyhawk** (looking at Warlord's unconscious form on the ground): "For once, Nerd-boy, I actually approve of your excessive use of force."

 **Starforce** : "Thank you, Ninjette!"

 **Ranger** (looking at the Hand of Deizzhorath bouncing back towards them): "Guys, we still have active problems!"

 **Grandfather/Thelambra** : "On it."

(Thelambra stops the Hand again with another Mental Paralysis. It breaks out of that again, only to be teleported again by Grandfather. With a shuddering ripple, the filaments disintegrate and the speck of light vanishes)

 **Grandfather** : "It's gone. We're safe."

 **Thelambra** (to Ranger): "It's mind was like nothing I've ever touched before." (beat) "And nothing I ever want to touch again."

(there is stirring from where the New Knights and Aquarius have fallen during the course of their respective earlier battles)

 **Ranger** : "Okay, people, let's bug out."

 **Starforce** : "House? Portal to home, these coordinates."

(a pinkish-white swirl of energy begins to form in front of Starforce)

 **Ghostbane** : "But what about Aquarius and Warlord?"

 **Ranger** : "Not our problem. Our battle is with Doctor Destroyer."

 **Grandfather** : "Leave them for the New Knights, Jason."

(one by one, TASK FORCE walks through the portal)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. 10 minutes later)

(TASK FORCE is in more comfortable clothing and gathered around the holotank in Bob's private labs before all going home)

 **Ranger** (to Olivia): "You're not going to have any side effects from attempting to attack the Hand tonight?"

 **Thelambra** : "Nothing a couple of stiff drinks couldn't help with. David was more effective in dispelling it with his aportation than I was attempting to mentally attack it."

 **Ranger** : "Speaking of which. Reverend, were you able to strip the ability to summon a Hand of Deizzhorath from Doctor Destroyer?"

 **Grandfather** : "I was not able to complete the spell before he teleported away. It's likely that I'll have to start over again from scratch the next time we encounter him."

 **Ranger** : "Crap." (to Julie) "Julie, were you able to find out what happened after we left?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Warlord was flying off to the east when the New Knights recovered consciousness. Aquarius is in custody, but between his powers and the lawyers he can afford, he'll probably be a free man again by Monday."

 **Ranger** : "Okay." (beat, to Starforce) "And Bob... What the HELL?"

 **Starforce** (coldly): "Sergei had it coming after he paid Utility to break into our house 4 years ago and he hurt our children."

 **Ladyhawk** (coldly): "*And* after he blackmailed me with our nation's basing rights in Central Asia to keep me silent about that."

 **Ranger** (coldly): "Your orders tonight were to go after Doctor Destroyer. NOT avenge what happened to your children four years ago."

 **Ladyhawk** (angry): "You have a problem with what Bob did tonight? You've got to go through ME first, Ted."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Grandfather** (murmured, to Ted): "Drop it,"

 **Ranger** : "Reverend?"

 **Grandfather** : "Someday when you and Olivia have children, you'll understand. Bringing Doctor Destroyer to justice is more important than disciplining Dr. and Mrs. Hawkins for going off-script tonight. Drop it."

(beat, then Ted sighs)

 **Ranger** (to Bob and Julie): "I expect better from the two of you because of your experience and our shared history. DON'T go off-script like that in mid-mission again."

 **Ladyhawk/Starforce** : "Understood."

 **Ranger** (beat): "Anything else before we all go home?"

 **Starforce** : "Flight recorder is downloaded, holocubes are available if you want to review what happened from my perspective. Standard disclaimer applies, you have 72 hours to do your review before it self-erases."

 **Ghostbane** : "Grandfather and I will be on the road northeast of Flagstaff for the next week if you need us."

 **Grandfather** : "Thanks, Jason. I almost forgot about that."

 **Thelambra** (to Ted): "I fly out for a photo shoot in LA on Monday. But you knew that already."

 **Starforce** : "If we're through here, then, Ninjette and I would really like to go back to London so we can play tourist tomorrow."

 **Thelambra** : "When do you guys return?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Tuesday."

 **Ranger** : "Okay, people. Dismissed."

* * *

(M6 Motorway, north of Birmingham. 30 minutes later)

(the nondescript lorry is at speed in the southbound lanes. Sergei Varinnikov is out of the Warlord armor and back in more comfortable clothes. Two Central Asian technicians check the damage on the armor out)

 **Technician 1** : "Vneshneye povrezhdeniye yavlyayetsya poverkhnostnym, g-n prezident." /* External damage is superficial, Mr. President */

 **Warlord** (rubbing his hand over the dent left by Union Jack's shield): "V tom chisle zdes'?" /* Including here? */

 **Technician 2** : "Vnutrennyaya diagnostika izvlekayet tozhe. My budem imet' polnyy otchet po vremeni, kogda my vernulis' v posol'stvo." /* Internal diagnostics are checking out, too. We will have a complete report by the time we are back in the Embassy */

 **Warlord** : "Otlichno. Prodolzhat'." /* Excellent. Carry on. */

(Sergei leans back in a chair gingerly, sipping on a cup of tea as he reviews a workstation's screen)

 **Warlord** (internal monologue): [[I really got kicked around by the New Knights, Doctor Destroyer, and whoever that last powered-armor superhuman was. I need to practice more with my armor in actual combat situations]]

(he fast-forwards through his suit's flight recorder)

 **Warlord** (internal monologue): [[what do we know about the last individual I fought?]]

(long pause as he reads various sensor data)

 **Warlord** (internal monologue): [[multiple zero-point energy sources, electrogravitics readings almost off my scales... which makes sense. The telekinetic attack that knocked me out had an Allston rating of at *least* 120]] (beat) [[but he attacked Doctor Destroyer first before attacking me]]

(something catches his eyes on the playback of the last seconds of the battle playback)

 **Warlord** : "Computer, frame 36721. Freeze and zoom." (internal monologue) [[one of these days I need to get voice recognition software that understands Russian]]

(the workstation obediently fills the screen with the requested frame of his flight recorder. It shows Shadow Destroyer being attacked by what appears to be a masked female in a spy catsuit dual-wielding katanas. To both his fascination and horror, he recognizes who it has to be.)

 **Warlord** (shocked): "Bozhe'!"

(he reaches for his cellphone and punches a preset speed-dial)

 **Phone** : "Da, gospodin prezident?" /* Yes, Mr. President? */

 **Warlord** (beat): "Zapros statusa vspyshki, prioritet Al'fa. V nastoyashcheye vremya mestonakhozhdeniye amerikanskikh grazhdan Dzhuli Dormyer Khokins i Bob Khokins." /* Flash status request, priority Alpha. Current whereabouts of American citizens Julie Dormyer Hawkins and Bob Hawkins */

* * *

(The Obsidian Caves, near the border between Guamanga and Honduras. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(Shadow Destroyer rises from what appears to be a slab of obsidian shot through with pulsing, fluourescent veins of energy. A Shadow Acolyte stands ready to assist him)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Yes?"

 **Acolyte** (handing him what appears to be a tablet-sized slab of quartz): "Your flight recorder is ready for analysis, Master."

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Leave me."

(the Acolyte bows and departs the chamber)

 **Shadow Destroyer** (muttering as he starts playback): "If it wasn't the two buffoons who thought to steal Daresbury's treasures for themselves who did this to me, then WHO?"

(he pauses playback at the point TASK FORCE is mounting their counterattack against him and Warlord)

 **Shadow Destroyer** (musing): "A group of 5 to 6 superhumans, very high powered. Where have I heard something like that before?"

(he taps in some queries on his tablet, and throws the results to overhead quartz panels ringing the chamber)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Jackson Hole, 2002. Joliet, 2002. Lake Toba, 2002. Outside Tirupati, 2003." (beat) "I guess those underlings in all those situations weren't so incompetent, after all. A little late to apologize to them, though, even if I were inclined to do so."

(he plays around with his recording some more)

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Wish I had more on them than what I saw tonight. I know for sure they have a mage, a speedster, and a powered-armor wearer as members."

(a gem flashes for attention on a nearby table)

 **Shadow Destroyer** (annoyed): "Well, crap. Time to go play the part of Chantal for that fool The Edomite."

(with a swirl of his cape, he strides out of the chamber)

* * *

(Ted Jameson's condo, Crystal City, Arlington, VA. The next morning)

(the Phone console beeps for Ted's attention as he walks through the living room of his condo with his first mug of coffee)

 **Phone AI** : "Incoming call. Sir Merle Campion."

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[well, at least he waited until I was up...]] (verbally) "I'll take it in here."

(the plasma screen lights, and we see Sir Merle in his office)

 **Ranger** : "Sir Merle! What brings you into the office on Sunday?"

 **Merlin** : "For the past half-hour or so, trying to get this whole internet phone thing your old company pioneered to work for me!"

 **Ranger** (smiling): "If you wish to vent at the inventor specifically, I can give you his number."

(laughter)

 **Ranger** : "What's the occasion, Sir Merle?"

 **Merlin** : "You are aware that Doctor Destroyer attacked a laboratory complex near Daresbury last night?"

 **Ranger** : "I think I saw a quick clip on a morning news brief. Haven't followed up on it yet, though."

 **Merlin** : "Yes, well, he was driven off without getting anything."

 **Ranger** : "New Knights of the Round Table?"

 **Merlin** : "They had their hands full dealing with both Warlord and Aquarius. No, the good Doctor was driven off by some new players. VERY high-powered players."

 **Ranger** : "Something PRIMUS needs to worry about?"

 **Merlin** : "I don't know yet." (beat) "I've been hearing rumors for over a year about a high-powered off-the-books superhero team which UNTIL was running to take down Destroyer."

 **Ranger** : "I've been hearing them, too, for what it's worth. You know just as well as I do all the strange rumors that swirl through the superhuman community."

 **Merlin** : "After reading the New Knight's after-action report, I'm not so certain that particular rumor is just a fantasy."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Ranger** : "There hasn't been that much Destroyer-related activity in America since he came back from the dead, but I can have a team re-analyze those particular incidents and see if we missed anything on our first go-around."

 **Merlin** : "Are you *sure*, General?"

 **Ranger** : "If you were anyone else, Sir Merle, I would have politely brushed you off instead of making that offer."

 **Merlin** (smiling): "That would be much appreciated. I could use either some assurance that our mystery team is on our side, or some warning that they have an agenda of their own."

 **Ranger** : "If we find anything new, we'll let you know."

 **Merlin** : "Thank you." (beat, suddenly playing a hunch) "PRIMUS didn't have anything going on up there last night, did they?"

 **Ranger** (shocked): "The United Kingdom is outside of PRIMUS' jurisdiction, I would have had to go behind your back to do something like that, and such an op would have caused FAR more problems than it would have solved! You're kidding, right?"

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Merlin** : "If I have learned anything from my time here, it's that what isn't said can be just as important as what *is*. Enjoy your weekend, General."

(Sir Merle cuts the call from his end)

 **Ranger** (beat, muttered): "Well, THAT could have gone better at the end."

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Rock Barracks, Suffolk, England. Morning, 5/5/2004.

(escorted by a Royal Army lieutenant, Bob and Julie walk through a building buzzing with activity)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Bob): "Where are we again?"

 **Starforce** : "East of London, north of the Thames estuary. Beyond that, you've got me." (beat) "I kept getting the nagging feeling when we drove onto the base that we've *been* here before, but I can't shake the memory loose any further."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I could hear Sir Merle's smile all the way to my side of the phonecall when he set this appointment up for us. He's got something up his sleeve."

 **Lieutenant** : "M'Lord, M'Lady? Here we are."

(the closed door now in front of them is nondescript, but it's the sign on it saying 'RAF WOODBRIDGE HISTORICAL OFFICE' that catches Bob and Julie's attention)

 **Ladyhawk/Starforce** (beat, excitedly to each other): "THIS WAS RAF WOODBRIDGE!"

 **Lieutenant** : "Let me know when you're ready to go."

 **Ladyhawk** (enthusiastically shaking his hand): "Thank you!"

(Bob has practically thrown open the door by this time, and they both run in. An older, bespectacled man awaits them behind a cluttered desk)

 **Bespectacled Man** : "Starforce, Ladyhawk? I'm Reginald White, base historian."

(Bob and Julie each shake his hand, then they sit down in front of the desk)

 **Reginald** : "Deputy Minister Campion says you both time-travelled to this base in World War 2 while you were superheroes?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes, from 1986 to 1944!"

(Mr. White's eyes light up)

 **Reginald** (reaching behind his desk): "Then I don't suppose you'd mind me borrowing two hours of your time to help with..."

(a box lands on the desk between them)

 **Reginald** (continuing): "...this?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "It's a box."

 **Starforce** (to Julie): "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

(Julie hits Bob softly and mouths the words 'Stop it!')

 **Reginald** : "These are records from an incident which occurred here in early September of 1944 which were recently declassified. The Ministry informs me that the two of you were involved."

 **Ladyhawk** (grinning from ear to ear): "You could say that, yes!"

 **Starforce** (looking at the top of the contents in the box): "Is that a TAPE RECORDING?"

 **Reginald** (glancing at the label on the tape reel, then checking the box's manifest): "Ah, yes. It is a primitive tape recording made by the boffin who ran the sound board at the old Officer's Club the night of September 5th. A Lieutenant Dormyer from Dallas is listed as the vocalist, accompanied on piano by a Lieutenant Hawkins from somewhere in Indiana." (beat) "Quite good musicians, both of them, couldn't understand why it was classified until I asked your Defense Department for their service records. Not only could they not provide them, it was as if they had never existed."

 **Starforce** (practically bouncing in his chair): "Oh, they existed!"

 **Ladyhawk** (excited, pointing to herself): "I was the vocalist!"

 **Starforce** (indicating himself): "And I was the pianist!"

 **Reginald** (eyes wide, shocked smile): "Indeed!"

 **Starforce** (pointing into the box): "You HAVE to get us a clean copy of that tape!"

 **Ladyhawk** (pleading): "Please?"

(the phone rings. Reginald looks at it crossly before answering)

 **Reginald** (to phone): "Historical office..." (beat) "Yes, she's here right now..." (pause) "One moment."

(he hands the phone to Julie)

 **Reginald** (to Julie): "Sir Merle Campion, for you."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Reginald): "Thank you." (to the phone) "Yes, sir Merle?"

 **Merlin** : "Has Reggie shown you the box yet?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes..."

 **Merlin** : "Good! That makes what I have to say easier, then."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Which is..."

 **Merlin** : "Happy birthday, Julia!"

* * *

(fin)


End file.
